staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5160 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5160); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5161 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5161); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Samospis przez internet - film instruktażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 1 Motyl - niepylak apollo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Britannia High - odc. 4 (.); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 4/18 - Cafe Rose - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Wielka wędrówka ludzkości - cz. 4 Europa (Human Journey. Europe.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Kraśko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Na granicy cienia (Out of the Shadows) 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Willi Patterson; wyk.:Russel Grant, Alexandra Paul, Charles Dance, Gregory Karr, Michael Shannon, David De Keyser; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Małe dranie - odc. 4; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - finał września; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Wyprawa Kłapouszka na Księżyc, odc. 23 (Eeyores Trip to The Moon); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Francji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Ranczo Wilkowyje 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Uśpieni (Sleepers) 140'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Kevin Bacon, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Brad Pitt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Desperacka misja (Earthstorm) 85'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Terry Cunningham; wyk.:Stephen Baldwin, Dirk Benedict, Amy Price-Francis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Kansas City (Kansas City) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Robert Altman; wyk.:Miranda Richardson, Harry Belafonte, Jane Adames, Steve Buscemi, Jennifer Jason Lee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 3/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 3/13 Audrey Parker's Come and Gone); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Opole na bis - recital zespołu Wilki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Sens" (Czesław Miłosz); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 761; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 762; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 461 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 462 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (10) gość: Małgorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1775; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (102) Jarmark; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (42); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Dziewczynka, która płacze krwią (Girl who cries blood) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Paul Nelson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy - (3); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (3); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Konkurs Chopinowski - koncert inauguracyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:05 Legenda pijanego mistrza (Legend of Drunken Master) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1994); reż.:Chia-Liang Liu; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Felix Wong, Lung Ti, Anita Mui; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) 93'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Steve Oedekerk; wyk.:Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C. McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito, Kelly Preston; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Cel wyższy (Purpose) 95'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Alan Lazar; wyk.:John Light, Peter Coyote, Mia Farrow, Hal Holbrook; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Młode wilki 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Michelle Cleo Godsey, Jarosław Jakimowicz-Kriegl, Piotr Szwedes, Jan Nowicki, Waldemar Barwiński, Mariusz Bielińsaki, Henryk Bista, Tadeusz Borowski, Agnieszka Czekańska, Paweł Deląg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Marzenia Marcina Dańca - "Szczęśliwa trzynastka"; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - U cyganów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 3 (odc. 3); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 23 - Artystka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:55 Samospis przez internet - film instruktażowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Jaffa. Chimeryczność pomarańczy (Jaffa. The Orange’s Clockwork. Jaffa. La mcanique de l’Orange); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Warszawa do wzięcia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Newsroom - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:41 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - U cyganów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:15 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:39 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:03 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO 04:14 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:26 Newsroom - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO 04:50 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:14 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - U cyganów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:38 Telekurier extra; STEREO 06:02 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:26 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 3 (odc. 3); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 3 7:45 Mali bohaterowie II 9:40 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 6 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 11 11:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 10 12:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 186 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 189 15:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 262 16:45 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 5 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 12 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 20:00 Stand up _ zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 1 22:00 Trzymaj pion - 30-lecie Niezależnego Zrzeszenia Studentów 0:00 Superpolicjantka 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 545 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 610 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1361 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Multikino Odcinek: 518 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1315 - 1318 Sezon: 8 12:45 Usta usta Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 13:45 Kung Fu Panda 15:40 Majka Odcinki: 129 - 133 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 21:40 Zróbmy sobie wnuka 23:30 Droga bez powrotu 1:10 Uwaga! 1:30 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:45 Telesklep 3:10 Samotny wilk McQuade 5:35 Uwaga! TV 4 4:46 Peter Gabriel - Secret World - koncert 5:50 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 6:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:20 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 7:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 8:50 Nowe przygody Pippi Lampstrumf - film familijny, USA, Szwecja 1988 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 242 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:35 Gdzie się podziała siódma kompania? - komedia wojenna, Francja, Włochy 1973 16:30 VIP - program kulturalny 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 7, Australia 2009 18:00 Tajemnice Biblii - Sodoma i Gomora 19:00 Galileo - odc. 175 20:00 Amerykańska patryzantka na Filipinach - film wojenny, USA 1950 22:20 Spadkobiercy - odc. 31, serial komediowy, Polska 2010 23:20 Schwarzkopf Elite Model Look Polska 2010 - reportaż 1:20 Namiętność zbrodniarza - film erotyczny, USA 2002 3:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 4:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:20 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 9 5:50 Chwila prawdy 7:05 Telezakupy 9:10 Jej cały świat Odcinek: 9 9:40 Frasier Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 8 10:10 Frasier Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 8 10:40 Paszport do Paryża 12:25 Joey Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 12:55 Joey Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 13:25 Joey Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 13:55 Joey Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 14:25 Joey Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 14:55 Tajemniczy ogród 17:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 17:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 18:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 18:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 19:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 19:30 Stowarzyszenie wędrujących dżinsów 21:55 Porwanie na żądanie 23:55 O dwóch takich, co poszli w miasto 1:35 Arkana magii 3:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Will i Grace Odcinek: 17 6:30 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 11 7:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania Odcinek: 5 8:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 37 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 21 10:30 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 29 11:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 58 12:30 Duszek z Canterville 14:30 Syn smoka Odcinek: 1 16:30 Opowieści Szeherezady Odcinek: 1 17:30 Opowieści Szeherezady Odcinek: 2 18:30 Egzekutorzy Odcinek: 5 19:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 39 19:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 9 20:00 Candyman III: Dzień umarłych 22:00 Wojownicy wszech czasów Odcinek: 5 23:00 W kręgu MMA Odcinek: 5 0:00 Medium Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 1:00 Nocne hity 5:00 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 6* - Niespodzianka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 7* - Pojednanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 8* - Uczuciowe remanenty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 9* - Napad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 10* - Radio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 16/42 - Jak odnaleźliśmy utracony raj (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme znowu nasli ztreceny raj); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Zakochane łopaty; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Katarzyna Skawina, Krystyna Tkacz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Ceazry Harasimowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 11:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 - Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Bobrze czy na Wigrach jest dobrze 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Więzy krwi - odc. 17/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 747; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 240; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 241; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 3 - Żeglarstwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7* - Grzech; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Kombii w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Serialowy przebój lata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Deszczowy żołnierz 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Antonina, Choroszy, Mariusz, Bonaszewski, Jan, Nowicki, Łukasz, Nowicki, Maciej, Kozłowski, Artur Żmijewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 747; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 3 - Żeglarstwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 409 - Szkoła przetrwania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (101) cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1096* - Poślubne kłopoty z mamusią; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kino Mistrzów - Dług 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Jacek Borcuch, Andrzej Chyra, Cezary Kosiński, Joanna Szurmiej, Agnieszka Warchulska; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Śniadanie polityczne 10.25 Muzyczny Relaks 11.20 Film fabularny 13.15 Pasión Morena (19-20) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 14.55 Polscy milionerzy 15.10 My Wam to zagramy 15.40 Ekofan (Tak-Nieruchomości) 16.20 Sekrety natury 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Muzyczny weekend 21.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 22.05 Super film TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyczny Relaks 01.55 Muzyczny weekend 02.20 Muzyka w TVS TVN 24 6:00 Polska i świat 6:40 Multikino 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:10 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:40 Multikino 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 16:40 Kalejdoskop 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 17:40 Reporterzy 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:00 Bilans tygodnia 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 21:00 Horyzont 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Babilon 0:45 Fakty po Faktach 1:00 Dzień po dniu 2:05 Polska i świat 2:50 Reporterzy 3:05 Prosto z Polski 3:25 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 4:10 Portfel 4:20 Szkło kontaktowe 5:05 Maja w ogrodzie 5:25 Supermeteo TVN CNBC 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Świat pieniędzy 10:00 Bilans tygodnia 10:30 Firma 11:00 Reporterzy 12:00 Świat pieniędzy 13:00 Bilans tygodnia 13:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 14:00 Reporterzy 15:00 Świat pieniędzy 16:00 Bilans tygodnia 16:30 Firma 17:00 Reporterzy 18:00 Świat pieniędzy 19:00 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 20:00 Reporterzy 21:00 Świat pieniędzy 22:00 Bilans tygodnia 22:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1148 7:10 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1149 7:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1150 8:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1151 9:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1152 10:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 3 10:55 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 4 11:50 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 5 12:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 6 13:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 7 14:30 Graczykowie - Buła i Spóła Odcinek: 70 15:00 Graczykowie - Buła i Spóła Odcinek: 71 15:30 Graczykowie - Buła i Spóła Odcinek: 72 16:00 Graczykowie - Buła i Spóła Odcinek: 73 16:30 Graczykowie - Buła i Spóła Odcinek: 74 17:00 Gra wstępna Odcinek: 9 18:00 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 505 18:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 6 19:00 Ewa gotuje 19:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 41 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 9 21:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 17 22:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 18 23:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 23:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 43 0:20 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 44 1:10 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 505 1:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 3 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 4 3:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 5 4:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 6 5:15 Przeznaczenie Odcinek: 9 Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Niemcy - Włochy 10:10 Lech Poznań - Red Bull Salzburg 12:10 Bułgaria - Polska 14:20 Magazyn piłki ręcznej 15:00 KPR Ruch Chorzów - MKS Piotrcovia Piotrków Trybunalski 17:00 Serbia - Meksyk 19:10 Boks 20:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężcyzn we Włoszech 21:00 Bułgaria - Brazylia 23:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn we Włoszech 0:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn we Włoszech Eurosport 8:35 Mistrzostwa Świata w Melbourne 10:00 Turniej WTA w Tokio 12:00 Halo, halo! Tu Londyn! 12:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dusznikach-Zdroju 13:30 Letnia Grand Prix w Libercu 14:30 Turniej WTA w Tokio 16:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Melbourne 17:00 Światowe Igrzyska Jeździeckie w Kentucky 20:00 Światowe Igrzyska Jeździeckie w Kentucky 21:45 Fight Club 23:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Melbourne 0:30 Letnie Grand Prix w Libercu Canal + 7:10 Łapu capu 7:25 Nie lubię poniedziałku 9:05 Ponyo 10:50 Wzburzone wody 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Życie po scjentologii 14:00 Tajemnice zwierząt Odcinek: 10 15:00 Dzień, w którym zatrzymała się Ziemia 16:50 Łapu capu ekstra 17:30 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 18:15 Szybko i wściekle 20:00 Nigdy nie mów nigdy 21:50 2 dni w Paryżu 23:35 Za trzy dni zginiesz 1:20 Oszukana 3:40 Roman Polański - Ścigany i pożądany 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Światła sceny: chwytaj szansę 7:35 Jack Hunter i zaginiony skarb Ugaritu 9:15 Aksamitny królik 10:40 Gazu mięczaku, gazu 12:20 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem 14:15 Druh mama 15:40 Droga nr 30 17:05 Światła sceny: chwytaj scenę 18:40 Zakochane zwierzęta 20:05 Terminator: Ocalenie 22:00 Dynastia Tudorów Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 22:55 Dynastia Tudorów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 23:45 Znokautowani 1:20 Dług 2:55 Dzień żywych trupów 4:20 Sceptyk Cinemax 6:00 Elżbieta: Złoty wiek 7:55 Joe i Max 9:50 Rozmowy Elvisa Mitchella 10:20 Stanley i Iris 12:05 W zawieszeniu 13:55 Wielka ucieczka 16:45 Rąbek duszy 18:10 Elżbieta: Złoty wiek 20:00 Miłość i brak zaufania 21:40 Reykjavik-Rotterdam 23:05 Królestwo 0:55 Siwowłosy 2:30 Echa 4:05 Złodziejka Tele 5 6:25 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 12:25 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 13:25 Disco Bandżo 14:30 W świecie mitów Odcinek: 9 15:25 Witam - pytam 15:40 Łatwa zdobycz 17:30 Auto-Fun 18:05 Jedyny świadek 20:00 Przerwany lot 21:55 Objawienia Odcinek: 3 23:10 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy 23:45 27 minut spóźnienia Odcinek: 5 0:20 Kociak miesiąca Odcinek: 1 1:30 Idealny kochanek 3:00 Nocny patrol TVP Kultura 08:05 Caffe Taci - Operowe Szaleństwo (Mad about Opera The Caffe Taci in New York) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Daniel Finkernagel, Alexander Lück; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jirzi Kylian - Car Men (.); film baletowy kraj prod.Holandia, CZECHY (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Palety - Pompeje - Tajemnicze uroczystości (Pompei, les Fresques de la Villa des...); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pieprz i wanilia - Europa znana i nieznana. Razem i osobno.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ala i As - Malowany dzbanek; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Więcej niż fikcja - Lewą marsz, prawą marsz! (Kupredu leva, kupredu prava!) 72'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Linda Jablonska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 13:10 Reminiscencje z Opola - 25 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole'88. Część artystyczna; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Małopolska Karpaty Offer; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 10; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Cmentarz Remu; film TVP; reż.:Edward Etler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Kraksa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edward Etler; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Okolice peronów; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edward Etler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Skarby Filmoteki - Z powodu papierosa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Edward Etler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Bo oszalałem dla niej 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (25); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Prosimy do studia. Tele Variete 10; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (25); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Inauguracja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Kino amerykańskie - Papillon (Papillon) 143'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Franklin Schaffner; wyk.:Steve McQueen, Dustin Hoffman, Victor Jory; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Arcana (Arcana) 81'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chile (2005); reż.:Cristobal Vicente; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Kino nocne - Świat się śmieje (Wiesiołyje rebiata) 86'; komedia kraj prod.ZSRR (1934); reż.:Grigorij Aleksandrow; wyk.:Lubow Orłowa, Leonid Utiesow, Elena Tiapkina, Fiodor Kurikin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kult Off Kino - odc. 32 "Nad rzeką"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Leszek Elektorowicz; program historyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Co mogą martwi jeńcy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 6/7 Va Banque; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Pierwsza broń czyli kałach został moją panią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nasza Ziemia. Wieś się nie poddaje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dzień z życia smoka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Duże zwierzę na spacerze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Latający Holender Tadeusz Andersz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojny innych ludzi; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Dwie świątynie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Spacerek staromiejski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 7/7 Bracia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Taktyka czyli będę słuchał swojego dowódzcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Andromacha i Erynie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Marynia; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Anna Milewska, Joanna Witter, Jan Englert, Czesław Wołłejko, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Waldemar Kownacki, Bronisław Pawlik, Andrzej Seweryn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Ex Libris - 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Kino Młodych - Po co komu adres matki; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Kino Młodych - Wojtek; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Kino Młodych - Lekcja demokracji; etiuda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mój dom - wspomnienia hrabiny Renaty Ostrowskiej; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Moja legenda - Wspomnienia hrabiny Renaty Ostrowskiej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Kuropaty. Droga sumienia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Bez retuszu. - Ludzie starej wiary; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Zofia Kłusek - Daniszewska. Nic waszego już tu nie ma; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Barum; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1/2 F -Unia Leszno - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1/2 F - Betard Wrocław - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Idolka; film dokumentalny; STEREO 13:20 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Rzeszów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 I Liga piłki nożnej - Sandecja Nowy Sącz - Warta Poznań; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: o 3 miejsce (2) - UNIBAX Toruń – BETARD Wrocław; STEREO, 16:9 18:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Barum; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Żużel - Ekstraliga: FINAŁ (2) - UNIA Leszno – FALUBAZ Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Z archiwum TVP - Historia hokeja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (46); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 I Liga piłki nożnej - Sandecja Nowy Sącz - Warta Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik odc.7/13 - Beczka okowity; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Motoszał - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Co ja tu robię? Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Doręczyciel odc.1/14 - Praca; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Jerzy Szejbal, Radosław Pazura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jacek Lenartowicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Magdalena Kacprzak, Rafał Cieszyński, Barbara Kałużna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Saga rodów - Ród Duchowskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (3) dzień polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Duch w dom odc.3/8 - Karty przetargowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. I cz. III; STEREO, 16:9 14:05 Nowa - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kajakarstwo - Mistrzostwa Świata - Poznań (500m, Finały); STEREO 17:30 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kabaretożercy - (3); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Fifi - Film o profesorze Karolu Myśliwcu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Konkurs Chopinowski - Inauguracja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:05 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Buczko, Cynthia Kaszyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 5; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Zakończenie dnia BBC One 06:00 Breakfast 10:00 Saturday Kitchen 11:30 Nigella Kitchen: You Know It Makes Sense 12:00 BBC Weekend News 12:10 Look East 12:15 Football Focus 13:00 Inside Sport 13:30 Commonwealth Games Delhi 2010, Preview 14:15 Cycling: World Road Championships 2010, Highlights 16:30 Final Score 17:10 BBC Weekend News 17:20 Look East 17:30 Walk on the Wild Side 18:00 Strictly Come Dancing 19:05 Merlin 19:50 The National Lottery: In It to Win It 20:40 Casualty 21:30 Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow 22:15 BBC Weekend News 22:30 Match of the Day 23:50 The Football League Show 01:10 Weatherview 01:15 Joins BBC News BBC Two 06:00 The Pingu Show: Lost and Shadows 06:13 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!: Fez Moments, Tango 06:15 Bob the Builder: Project Build It 06:25 Penelope 06:30 Guess with Jess: How Can We Mend Baa's Trough? 06:40 Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service 07:00 Arthur 07:15 League of Super Evil 07:25 OOglies 07:40 Wolverine and The X-Men 08:00 M.I. High 08:30 Mission: 2110 09:00 Live 'n' Deadly 10:00 Animals at Work 10:25 The Owl: The Dream 10:30 Richard Hammond's Blast Lab: Series 3, Episode 11 11:00 Horrible Histories 11:30 The Big Performance 12:00 The Cut 12:25 No Hats, No Trainers 12:50 Shelfstackers 13:15 The 5:19 Show 13:35 Single, Together, Whatever 14:05 Revealed Extra: A Town Divided? 14:25 Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is 15:10 Five Children and It 16:30 Carry On at Your Convenience 18:00 Dad's Army 18:30 The Culture Show - The RIBA Stirling Prize 2010: A Culture Show Special 19:30 Blitz: The Bombing of Coventry 20:30 Golf: Ryder Cup 2010, Day Two 22:30 QI XL 23:15 The Rob Brydon Show 23:45 Genius with Dave Gorman 00:15 The Station Agent 01:40 Wise Blood BBC Three 19:00 The Real Hustle 19:30 The Real Hustle 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 The Guardian 23:15 Live at the Apollo 00:00 Family Guy 00:25 Family Guy 00:45 Young, Dumb and Living Off Mum 01:45 Young, Dumb and Living Off Mum 02:45 Young, Dumb and Living Off Mum 03:45 Live at the Apollo 04:30 The Real Hustle 05:00 The Real Hustle BBC Four 19:00 Nature's Great Events 20:00 Michael Wood's Story of England: Domesday to Magna Carta 21:00 Wallander 22:30 Mad Men 23:15 Crooked House: The Wainscoting 23:45 The Born Free Legacy 00:45 Wildlife in a War Zone 01:45 Murder on the Lake 03:15 The History of Safari with Richard E Grant 04:45 Churches: How to Read Them -Restoration and Reason